The invention relates to sealing ring that comprises a sealing element with at least one fastening part and at least one sealing part provided with a sealing edge, wherein the sealing element is essentially of rotational symmetry, and wherein the sealing edge, at least over a portion of a circumference thereof, is positioned in a slanted position relative to a sealing ring axis at an angle different from a 90 degree angle, viewed in a projection onto an axial plane of the sealing ring. In this way, a return action of the medium to be sealed that has passed underneath the sealing part is provided.
Such a sealing ring is disclosed in U.S. 2009/0072489 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.